Perspectives and Stories the Movies Don't Show
by verygoodwriter 27
Summary: A collection of various short stories that delve into the many characters of the MCU. These accounts feature intricate emotions, somber experience, and stories that show a side that the movies just couldn't.


Takes place on Titan right after the snap. A short one-shot that shows what Ironman might have been thinking.

* * *

Nebula helped Tony off his feet. They had just lost the fight of their lives, and were still recovering from all the damage that they had taken by the hand of Thanos. It had only been a few minutes since he had teleported away. The injured and demoralized group of super heroes came together when they heard Mantis ominously declare,

"Something is happening."

And then… she was gone. And all that remained was dust.

Fear and adrenaline shot into Tony as if Thanos had already returned and was ready to finish them off. Though he knew deep down that what was happening was far worse than that. Whatever was happening... He couldn't think straight. He must be delusional from the loss of blood and head trauma that he sustained from the fight.

"Quill?" And Drax too was now nothing but dust.

Tony's mind began racing. His thoughts hurried back to the brief conversation he had with Bruce and Doctor Strange back at the New York Sanctum, _If he gets his hands on all six stones Tony… He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of. _

The trillions of neurons in his brain firing off were able to put all the events that had transpired together. _He did it, _he thought.

"Steady Quill." He managed to utter

"Oh man…" The look on his face was one of pain and horror as he turned into nothingness.

Conflicting, powerful emotions ran into Starks mind. _This can't be, there's no way… How could I have…_

"Tony," Strange's voice brought him back to the horrific reality he was now living in. And as he glared with anger towards him he stated, " there was no other way." He gave out one last sigh of defeat and just like that, he was no more.

"Mr. Stark?"

_Oh no... Anyone but him._

"I don't feel so good." Peter whimpered out.

"You're all right." Though they both knew that whatever had happened to the others was beginning to take place with Peter.

He began to stumble his way over to Stark, by now he was near hysterically and completely overcome with fear. "I don't know what's – I don't know what's happening. I don't." Peter had reached Tony and was clutching and hugging Tony as if he was the only thing keeping him from ending up like the others. He began crying. "I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go…. I'm sorry."

For perhaps the first time in his life, Tony Stark, Ironman, was completely and utterly helpless. There was nothing he could do to save the goofy kid that he had come to love so much. As he disappeared into the air, Tony quizzically looked at his own hand. _Its my turn. _He waited. And waited just a bit more. _No, no, no! _In horror he realized that, unlike the others, he had the luck of surviving. Even though he couldn't concentrate on anything due to the shock, the one thing he was able to register was that he would have to live with the dreadful image of the friendly neighborhood Spiderman, one of the few people he would sacrifice anything for, vanish from sight as if his existence was never actually real.

"He did it." Nebula affirmed.

Though Stark could barely comprehend those words. He sat mortified, in distress with his face in his hands, and among all the emotions that he felt, guilt was the most predominant. He was supposed to be Earth's mightiest Avenger. He should have been able to save the kid. Peter should still be there with him right now. He shouldn't have died. There were a million things that Stark could have done to save his life. But Spiderman was gone. And Iron Man was on some foreign planet, injured, scared, and who knows how far away from Earth. He would have cried, mostly for the loss of Peter, but he was far too exhausted from the awful, scarring sequence of events that he had witnessed in such a short time.

* * *

_"And if you died, I feel like that's on me. I don't need that in my conscience."-Tony Stark, Spiderman:Homecoming _


End file.
